


Merry Christmas, Mrs. Clause

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Comedy, F/F, Kissing, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Merry Christmas, Mrs. Clause

**Summary:** Korra decides to take some inspiration from Mean Girls for her gift to Asami.

 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Kissing, fingering 

* * *

 

Dear [sahmosamson](http://sahmosamson.tumblr.com/),

 

I’m so glad I got you for the Korrasami Secret Santa. I hope you really enjoy this piece: it’ll make you laugh, smile, and coo over the girls. It was a true joy to write, and I hope to keep up with you after the event too! I wish you the happiest holidays, a very merry Christmas, and a wonderful New Year. Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra, I’m home!”

 

Asami Sato shut the front door, sealing off the chilled air from outside. Like a wish come true, Republic City was slowly being covered under a layer of snow, creating what Asami just _knew_ would be a perfect Christmas.

 

The very thought filled her with elation, a feeling she wanted to share with Korra, now that she was off for the holidays. After all, Asami was a hug fan of Christmas, and loved the holiday season. “Korra?” she called.

 

No response came, so she shrugged off her jacket and boots, abandoning them in the small closet next to the door. “Korra?” Asami knew she’d be home: Korra was off for the rest of the month, and had promised to be home tonight so they could cook together and start their holiday break off right.

 

A clacking sound echoed in the living room, and Asami walked in, calling Korra’s name again. When she flipped on the light, she still had a smile, eager to see her fiancé. “Kor-”

 

Korra lay on the couch in sleeveless velvet red dress, trimmed with white faux fur, and broken up at the middle with a thick, black belt. On her legs, creeping up to the bottoms of her knees, were a pair of coal black boots, with high heels and shiny, golden buckles. “Hey babe,” Korra said, a smirk on her lips. She shifted, sitting up, and Asami could see down to top of the dress, to the valley between Korra’s round, plump breasts.

 

“K-Korra,” Asami stuttered, honey-toned cheeks coloring dark red. “What are you we-wearing?”

 

“A santa outfit,” she stated. “Well, Mrs. Clause, soon-to-be Mrs. Clause.” Korra giggled, standing up.

 

Asami was frozen in place, eyes wide as Korra sauntered over. “And you, my dear, are on my Nice list.” Korra winked, voice dropping low. “Though I’m sure you’ve been naughty.”

 

Asami’s heart was racing in her chest, and she could feel moisture pooling between her legs. She whimpered, shuffling in place, eager for Korra to make a move. “Does that mean I get a present early?” she chanced, smirking.

 

“Yeah,” Korra replied coolly. “Wanna know what it is?” Asami nodded eagerly. We’re gonna do _it_.” Korra giggled excitedly, and Asami’s smile spread, green eyes bright.

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Asami suggested, tugging on Korra’s hand gently but Korra stayed still.

 

“No,” Korra whispered, bright blue eyes lighting up. “On the couch.”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Asami replied, voice dropping.

 

Before they both knew it, they were on the couch, making out and groping at each other’s hips and breasts: teeth clacking, nails biting into skin, and tongues tangling about each other.

 

Korra was tugging hard on Asami’s sweat, pulling at the soft fabric until she managed to get it off. She undid her strapless bra, discarding it on the floor. Meanwhile, Asami’s hand was up Korra’s skirt, eager to find that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

They shifted minutes later, and Korra feel to her knees on the floor, urging Asami’s legs open to accommodate her. “Mind if I have desert before dinner?” Korra asked. Asami’s cheeks flushed and she covered her face, snorting as she laughed.

 

“ _Really_?” Asami shot back. Korra shrugged her shoulders and waggled her eyebrows.

 

“You’ve never complained before,” she coolly replied.

 

Korra made quick work of Asami’s underwear, taking off the lacy, black thong with her teeth. The one Asami had sported today tied on each side of her hips, and Korra’s teeth dragged the ribbon free, chin ghosting over her thighs. Asami shivered in delight, eager for Korra’s mouth to fall upon her.

 

Asami knew it was coming: she could see Korra’s eyes darkening, pupils swelling, and could feel –even with her now closed eyes– Korra’s hands gently stroking her tights. _Come on_ , Asami thought. _Hurry_. And when Korra’s mouth came close to her crotch, she inhaled deeply, holding her breath. Then-

 

“Wait!” Asami opened her eyes and saw Korra twisting around, black boot heels clacking on the ground. She snatched at the lighter on the low coffee table then paused, realizing she could light it with her hand. She pointed a finger at the wick and a small bit of flame shot out, igniting the candle. “Ambiance,” Korra whispered, finger splayed.

 

“Peppermint?” Asami said, sniffing the air.

 

“Peppermint bark,” Korra corrected.

 

“Well, I figured using peppermint oil for lube was probably a bad idea, so I settled for candles,” Korra stated, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Thanks for not ruining my vagina,” Asami deadpanned.

 

“No problem. Now, back to me getting to eating you,” Korra shot back.

 

Without much more warning, Korra pressed her face between Asami’s legs, tongue flicking over Asami’s clitoris roughly. Korra was impatient tonight, and her actions showed it: fingers coming up soon after her tongue had begun to lap at Asami to pressing inside her fiancé, two at a time.

 

Asami’s legs fell wide open, and she whimpered, tossing her head back and pressing her hips down onto Korra’s long fingers. Soft gasps and pants left her smeared, red lips, and her right hand came up to grab her at her right breast, tugging hard on her nipple.

 

“That’s Santa’s good girl,” Korra said, taking a breath.

 

“Ugh, don’t say that,” Asami managed, mind a haze of pleasure. “That sounds _creepy_.” Korra giggled and pressed her tongue back against Asami, viciously tonguing her clit, fingers pumping in and out of her.

 

Asami felt the same hot sensation filling her gut: a looming orgasm that spread heat to every part of her, from head to toe. “K-Korra,” she whimpered, shuddering. “So close…”

 

“Go on babe,” Korra said, fingers still roughly pressing in and out of Asami, “give Santa her milk.”

 

“Spirits, Korra that’s-” Asami paused, her orgasm rippling through her. Despite Korra’s cheesy line, Asami found herself crying out, calling Korra’s name through her orgasm. Finally, after about two minutes, she came down from her high.

 

“That was-” Korra cut off Asami.

 

“Great? Wonderful? The best quickie you’ve ever had?” Korra suggested.

 

“The worst joke you could have said,” Asami stated. “Really, _milk_? Like, _ew_ , Korra!” Korra snickered and Asami smacked her arm playfully, giggles bubbling up in her chest. They both laughed for a few minutes straight, until their sides ached and Asami’s stomach was growling anew.

 

“Welcome home, by the way,” Korra said, chuckling, eyes shininy as she looked up at her fiancé. Asami smiled warmly and leaned forward, meeting Korra’s lips halfway in a gentle kiss. “Now,” Korra began, “let’s eat that nice dinner we’re gonna make before you put me on the Naughty list.”

 

“Oh really?” Asami challenged, voice teasing.

 

“Trust me,” Korra said, standing up. Only her boots remained, raising Korra to near Asami’s height. “I’m a _bad_ girl. By the end of tonight though, I expect _more_ than coal.”

 

 


End file.
